


Rainstorm by deirdre_aithne [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories only come out when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorm by deirdre_aithne [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rainstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29957) by deirdre_aithne. 



> The music is an adaptation of _Godric's Hollow Graveyard_ by Alexandre Desplat from the movie soundtrack of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part I)_. Thanks to teas_me for listening and for being an awesome cheerleader. Darling deirdre_aithne, I hope you think I did this justice.  <3

Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

03:39 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3hqrj4zjg29058m/Rainstorm.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ta2r70ft7d6crs5/Rainstorm.m4b) | **Size:** 7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
